Red Alert 2 patch 1.004
Patch 1.004 for Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 was released in February 2001. The downloadable patch executable includes all the patches that were released before it. Changes Feature additions * RA2 now allows you to play "Free for All" in Skirmish mode. Now the AI can attack each other and not just the player. * Hotkeys and interface changes added: ** Right clicking on the mouse centers on the Radar Screen instead of deselecting the player's units. ** Press the 'Spacebar' to cycle through last 8 EVA events. 'Spacebar' now also goes to "Ally under Attack" EVA event. ** Players can now place rally points on Service Depots. ** The 'Q' & 'W' keys that select Tab buttons now grab a completed building for the cursor. Pressing again places that building. ** Press 'Ctrl' + 'Arrow' keys to jump to the edges of the map. ** Page User is bound to 'U'. ** Health Navigation, Veterancy Navigation, and Previous Unit hotkeys are now unbound. They can be rebound in the Keyboard Configuration menu. * Observer Mode: RA2 now has an Observer Mode that allows 1 player to watch other players' games. Particularly useful for Korean television shows and tournaments. * There is a new checkbox at the top of the bunkers that players can check to observe games. Clicking it will switch the "Join" button to "Observe" and vice-versa. * In the game setup screen, the host can select the bottom slot to be open for observers (assuming he isn’t the observer himself). Players attempting to observe go into this slot. ** The observer can only chat to all players. ** The observer cannot use Beacons or Waypoint Mode. ** The observer is not shown on the score screen. ** The observer is not allowed in Co-Op mode. * Dreadnoughts can now break bridges with missiles. * Now players can destroy a unit flying over an Iron Curtained building. * If the player has a Cloning vat, an Engineer, 2 infantry units, and a Tech Hospital he will no longer get a complimentary unit out of his Cloning Vat for every unit healed. * The edges of the Radar Screen are now visible. * We've enabled the Microsoft Sidewinder Strategic CommanderTM to work properly. We've also included the Westwood endorsed configuration. * The Desolator will no longer continue to shoot the ground over and over and keep building up radiation. * Parts of buildings will no longer disappear on occasion. * Structures no longer flash a frame of animation during placement. * Fixed the "Place Structure Anywhere" cheat. * Super Weapon tab flashes when ready. * Crazy Ivan and Tanya bombs now work on all bridges. * Fixed a Terror Drone + unpacking MCV problem that made games never end. Westwood Online changes or feature additions * Quick Match now gives ping of opponent when matching. * Zero starting units are allowed. * Fixed up the taunts to make sure they play correctly. * Paging additions: ** Players can page a buddy from inside a game room, bunkers or game. (/page user name message) Example: /page Yuri Hi. ** Players can reply to last message. (/r message) Example: /r Hi there. ** Players can check to see if another player is online. (/on user name) Example: /on Tanya ** If player is paged and he presses 'U”'to reply to that sender, the paging screen will default to that sender's name if 'U' is pressed within 5 seconds. * A ping meter is included inside game lobby as a tooltip. There are also graphic indicators (green, red, yellow) next to player names. The ping indicated in the tooltip is between that player and the game host. * Lobby Chat only scrolls if player is on bottom chat line. * Included an icon table that displays most icons and what they mean in Westwood Online. * Fixed "Fetching Server" message pop up problem. Now it happens less. * Fixed the loss of keystrokes when typing chat in bunker. * Lobby now defaults to the bunker the player left when returning from Buddy List, etc. * Click on an existing game to show the name of map in bunker as tooltip. No need to enter a game to find out which map is being played. * Chat messages during games no longer display in a choppy and slow manner. Messages written at the end of games will now display properly also. * Players are now routed to bunkers with less than 25 people when entering Custom Match. * A tooltip has been added that shows a player's rank, battleclan and battleclan rank when you mouse-over a player's name. It may take a bit for the server to return the player's rank. Unit balance changes * IFV + Chrono Legionaire now destroys things more slowly. * Tesla Tank will shoot a little slower. * Demo Truck speed reduced. * Demo Truck damage was reduced. * IFV + Tesla Trooper will shoot a little slower. * IFV + Terrorist damage reduced. * Terrorist hit points are increased Category:Red Alert 2 official patches